


something short, sweet and simple

by rag__tag



Series: Whatever THIS shit is (BY FOXNESS; NOT ME) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I repeat, M/M, NOT MY OWN WOR K, NOT MY OWN WORK, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, it's so cute and fluffy aaaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rag__tag/pseuds/rag__tag
Summary: Just a small, cute moment with Sans and Gaster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT MY OWN WORK.
> 
>  
> 
> This was a piece that my friend Foxness. They asked me if I could post if on here for them and I happily did so :>  
> They'd rather not be known on the internet, and I'll be posting quite a bit of their work now and again since they asked me to. I'll be having a series thing that will contain their works, so you'll know what's mine and what's their uwu

The dance of snow seemed to come to an end were the landscape splits; one of water, the other filled with the forest and it's once close knit town just meters away, now abandoned. The bland colors melt into a starry like setting filling the small skeleton with a wave of calm as he blinked across the waters into Hotland, but not before pausing to take a look at the light reflecting stones from above.

 

Sans slowly made his way to the once occupied lab where he entered a rusty elevator that only opened at a floor beside the main level. 

The scraggy doors creaked open and metallic footsteps made their way to the door on the right, power still on. Walking past the multiple rows of beds and heading left the the hallway, Sans merely looked at the giant goat skull machine before making his way into a room that was graced with a TV surrounded by bookshelves that held tapes. The non existent light from the screen showed a tall lanky figure in white with a cracked skull listening to the old tapes before he was interrupted.

"Hey G, Frisk thought it'll be great to throw a first-week-party back at Tori's and I'd promised them that I'll somehow get you out of your hole to join." Walking over, the audio become more well audible as the voice of Asriel asking their friend to smile.

"It's been so long since then, hasn't it Sans?" Gaster replied as the small skeleton pulled away from a quick hug.

"Too be honest I want to beryllium from my mind but this could all end and we could end up back to when you were gone again. It's not like this is the first time either." A nonchalant feeling suffocated the dull room as the tape ended. Gaster, deciding that he rather not stay and watch the rest, picked up his lover and made his way towards the remains of the barrier.

 

Sunlight long gone from the view, covered by the darkening clouds that promised rain and a dreary walk home.  
Home to a warm family that might end at any second. Home to someone sans holds dear that might possibly be lost to time once. These thoughts plagued him, always scratching into his consciousness leaving a bitter feeling to form, hopelessly.

"And yet I always come back. Back to you and your insufferable but yet endearing puns, your unsavory avoidance towards basic hygiene, and your small but adorable self. The point is that I love you and will always be near, even if we are not existing on the same plane." Tightening his hold and giving a peck to the now blushing blue skeleton (read: precious child) to ensure his point was made.

"Aww G, who knew you could be a romantic when you wanted to be." Chuckling his blush away and returning the kiss to the cheek, sans made himself comfortable as the few hours of walking through the underground and the feeling of safety of not doing anything made him somewhat drowsy.

"Hey, think we should tell them once we get back." Once teleporting close to the large cottage home where monsters celebrated returning to the surface, Gaster let out a hum of approval. "Maybe we shall."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I really liked it tbh <3


End file.
